Autonomous cleaning robots are robots which can perform desired cleaning tasks, such as vacuum cleaning, in unstructured environments without continuous human guidance. Many kinds of cleaning robots are autonomous to some degree and in different ways. For example, an autonomous cleaning robot may be designed to automatically dock with a base station for the purpose of emptying its cleaning bin of vacuumed debris.